Mon chevalier
by Frudule
Summary: Charlie se souvient quand il a vu Luna Lovegood débarquer dans sa réserve de dragon... Quelle drôle de fille se ditil encore maintenant... attention, cet os peut contenir des ronflcaks cornus dangereux! XD


**Titre** : Mon chevalier  
**Pairing** : Charlie/Luna  
**Rating** :**M**  
**Nombre de mots** : 3140

* * *

****

Luna Lovegood est vraiment une drôle de fille.

Je me le suis dit la première fois que je l'ai vue et j'ai beau la revoir chaque jour de ma vie, je me le dis encore. En particulier dans des moments comme celui-ci, où elle lèche avec soin son index et son majeur, enroulant sa langue autour de ses propres doigts. Elle ne quitte pas des yeux un seul instant mon entrejambe et, malgré moi, j'adore l'air concentré qu'elle prend.  
Oui, elle se met toujours à pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté lorsque quelque chose capte toute son attention, la sortant complètement de ses rêveries perpétuelles.  
C'est adorable.  
Surtout lorsque l'objet de sa curiosité, c'est mon sexe qu'elle s'apprête à caresser d'ailleurs….

Combien de fois par le passé avais-je désespérément essayé d'attirer tout son intérêt et sa concentration ? La sermonnant milles et une fois sur les raisons qui font que l'on ne fait pas de promenade dans une réserve de féroces norvégiens à crête !  
Depuis que j'avais accepté de quitter la Roumanie pour partir dans le Nord, l'entêtement de miss Lovegood à vouloir trouver les Ronflacks cornus en plein milieu du domaine dont j'avais la surveillance était devenu un problème majeur.  
J'avais vraiment tout essayé, des discours pédagogiques à répétition aux supplications directes pour qu'elle arrête de mettre sa vie en jeu tous les quatre matins, et la mienne au passage, sous prétexte d'aller dénicher cette espèce soi-disant disparue…  
J'ai fini par crier, l'apostropher avec virulence et la menacer pour qu'elle m'écoute enfin. Je l'ai même retenue contre son gré une période, après qu'elle se soit fait attaquer par une femelle protégeant ses oeufs et qu'elle ait manqué de peu d'être entièrement roussie. Mais rien n'y a fait, non, elle repartait tout le temps dans ses recherches dés que j'avais le dos tourné.

Le bout de ses doigts mouillés frôle à peine la chair rose de ma verge et déjà, j'ai l'impression de ne plus en pouvoir… J'ai le souffle de plus en plus court tandis qu'elle en dessine le pourtour avec délicatesse et s'amuse un moment à humidifier mon gland pourtant déjà très consentant.  
Un grognement m'échappe quand elle se saisit de mon érection de sa pleine main. Elle commence à faire de délicats va-et-vient et une telle chaleur irradie mon bas-ventre, j'ai l'impression que mon être ne se limite plus qu'à cette partie de mon anatomie !  
Pourtant elle décide soudainement de planter son regard gris droit dans le mien, jugeant certainement que ma mine doit aussi valoir le coup d'œil...  
Si elle continue de me masturber en gardant ce petit sourire, je risque de ne pas rester un gentleman longtemps, moi… Faut pas trop me taquiner. Je ne suis pas réputé comme le plus taciturne des Weasley pour rien.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit rendue compte des efforts extraordinaires de patience dont j'ai fait preuve avec elle à cette époque. Mais je ne pouvais pas garder perpétuellement mon sang-froid… pas plus que maintenant. Et quand j'ai explosé, j'ai vraiment dépassé les limites… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire. Des choses que je ne pensais même pas…  
Je l'ai traité de folle à lier, je lui ai dit d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste car ce n'était que là-bas que les petites filles idéalistes dans son genre pouvaient trouver une réponse médicamenteuse à leurs quêtes de l'impossible… Je lui ai dit que je me foutais complètement de son avenir et que si elle tenait tant que cela à mourir pour ses aberrations, je ne l'empêcherais pas la prochaine fois… Je lui ai dit enfin que je ne pouvais plus la supporter et que je ne voulais plus jamais la revoir…  
« Tu n'es pas très gentil ». C'est tout ce qu'elle m'a répondu avant de s'en aller. Merlin je ne savais pas que ces quelques mots pouvaient faire autant culpabiliser.

Je l'embrasse avec violence en souvenir de ces remords, je mordille ses lèvres et je sais qu'elles vont prendre cette teinte cerise que j'aime tant sous le joug de mes dents. J'immisce ma langue dans sa bouche sans réserve, je lape la sienne avec avidité, je veux que ce baiser nous réchauffe, vite, fort.  
Mes mains glissent depuis sa nuque, je descends sur ses épaules, détaillant un moment le creux de ses clavicules. Puis je dévale encore sur sa colonne vertébrale, avalant sa peau de mes deux paumes, attrapant ses omoplates.  
Je renforce encore mon baiser si cela est possible, je la presse contre moi et j'enserre sa taille. Elle est entièrement nue, ses cuisses douces contre les miennes, ses seins contre mon torse. Mais j'en veux encore plus.  
Mes doigts rampent depuis sa chute de rein et s'agrippent à ses fesses si charnues dont je n'avais jamais seulement soupçonné l'existence auparavant, quand je la voyais vêtue de ses habits polaires. D'un coup je la soulève par le postérieur, elle m'enlace de ses jambes et je l'emmène nous écraser dans le lit. Je la recouvre entièrement, elle n'est pas très grande en fait. J'ai un peu peur de la faire souffrir de mon poids mais Luna n'est pas une fille fragile, non…   
Je délaisse sa bouche chaude et j'attaque l'épiderme de son cou tendu. Mes pouces ne se décollent pas de la pointe si sensuelle des os des ses hanches. et je dévore chaque parcelle de peau de sa fine gorge. Je voudrais y laisser la trace de ma passion. Je mords un peu plus fort et elle gémit mon nom.  
« Charles… »

C'est bien la seule personne au monde à m'appeler comme cela, je crois. Qu'est-ce que ça a pu me manquer quand elle est partie… Je ne voulais plus voir personne, non. J'évitais mes collègues de travail autant que possible. Je ne contactais plus vraiment ma famille. Seuls les dragons avaient encore un peu de mon intérêt.  
Quand Ron et son épouse Hermione sont finalement venus me rendre visite avec leur bout de chou pour me forcer à sortir de ma solitude, j'avais crû à une hallucination auditive en percevant héler mon nom complet depuis l'extérieur. Mais mon frère l'avait aussi entendu et nous étions sortis précipitamment de ma cabane.  
Si je m'en réfère à la tête qu'avait pris mon cadet à cet instant, qui devait être à peu prés la même que la mienne, jamais je n'avais dû avoir l'air aussi stupide de ma vie entière. Ma bouche était tombée grande ouverte de surprise.  
Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir Luna Lovegood piquer un sprint, dans la neige de surcroît. Et pourtant elle courait vraiment, de toutes ses forces dans notre sens, l'air effrayé au possible. J'avais déjà sorti ma baguette de panique ainsi que Ron, pressentant le danger. Hermione était sortie à son tour pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sa fille perchée dans ses bras. La blonde dans sa course avait ouvert ses yeux plus grand que jamais d'effroi en voyant l'enfant et avait brusquement changé de direction avant de nous atteindre.

Ma bouche aussi bifurque maintenant… De plus en plus avide, elle se dirige vers sa poitrine. Je commence à lécher le contour de son sein droit. Je râpe de ma langue la peau si tendre en petits cercles jusqu'à atteindre l'auréole rose de son téton.  
Il est déjà dressé d'excitation et c'est avec délice que je le taquine du bout de mes lèvres. Je joue un peu à l'énerver avec mes incisives puis je me laisse à l'aspirer complètement, à le frotter violemment de ma langue comme j'avais fait auparavant avec la sienne.  
Ses soupirs s'accélèrent et je me saisis de sa main. Elle la serre fort pendant que je la tète sans relâche. Je me dégage et je suis très satisfait de voir un peu de frustration dans ses iris gris. C'est que j'ai le jumeau à satisfaire aussi, moi… Je m'attaque pareillement à son autre sein, et je la sens cambrer sous moi comme si elle allait s'envoler…

Comme à cet instant-là… Elle avait brutalement viré dans sa course sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi et n'ayant fait pourtant que quelques mètres, elle s'était retournée en brandissant sa baguette. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer en entier son sort, elle s'était fait éjecter violemment par quelque puissance invisible.  
J'ignorais tout de ce qui avait pu provoquer ce choc si rude qu'elle en avait perdu son arme. Je m'étais élancé vers elle, aplatie sur le dos par la douleur. Mais j'étais resté incapable face au spectacle affreux qui s'était produit alors.  
Elle s'était envolée. Tirée par le ventre, jambes et torse tombant dans le vide, seul sa taille semblait retenue par la force qui la montait vers le ciel. Son corps filait vers le lointain de manière inexplicable et seuls ses hurlements me firent comprendre qu'un danger bien réel, existant mais invisible, était entrain de s'emparer d'elle.

Je poursuis mon exploration plus bas, vers son ventre. Il se soulève rapidement avec ses respirations saccadées. Je lâche sa main et j'enserre ses côtes. Je frotte mon visage contre sa peau, je respire son odeur autant que je peux, j'enfouis mon nez dans son nombril. J'envois des baisers tout autour mais je sais déjà ce que j'ai envie de faire.  
Mes yeux me portent sur cette cicatrice qu'elle a, qui lui barre l'abdomen. Elle n'est pas très grande mais la blessure a été profonde. La marque de l'entaille n'a jamais pu disparaître malgré toutes les magies de guérison effectuées. L'épiderme y a une couleur différente, plus rosée que le reste de son corps blanc. Il est plus velouté aussi.  
Elle est toujours plus sensible à tout contact à cet endroit et c'est bien pour cela que je prends le temps d'y passer ma langue, d'appuyer avec sur chaque minuscule endroit de cette empreinte. J'en pince l'ensemble avec ma bouche. Elle halète, elle soupire, alors je recommence, sans hésitation.

Je n'avais pas non plus tergiversé une seule seconde quand je l'avais vu en tel péril, alors. Je m'étais élancé sur le placard extérieur qui contenait mes affaires de quidditch, j'avais enfourché mon balai et j'étais parti à la poursuite de sa silhouette flottante. Ron m'avait imité et nous avions filé après elle.  
Sa silhouette se déplaçait rapidement mais heureusement moins que nous. Nous volions juste au-dessus de la forêt, en direction du fjord, par chance à l'opposé de là où se trouvaient mes dragons. Nous l'avions approchée sans idée aucune du danger dont elle nous criait de prendre gare, entre deux râles de souffrance. Du sang coulait depuis son ventre et le liquide rougeâtre qui s'écoulait jusqu'à son dos teinta enfin le piège invisible qui la retenait.  
Une serre.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de prévenir mon frère, un nouveau choc puissant et imprévisible le fit choir de sa monture et il dégringola sur un sapin.  
Je savais que mon cadet était un solide, on ne devient pas un auror en se laissant abattre aisément. Alors je continuais de tenter de sauver Luna de cet animal, si cela en était bien un, je ne le savais pas vraiment à cet instant...

Je descends encore vers le blond de sa toison et l'égrène de petits baisers. Sans plus attendre j'écarte ses cuisses avec mes mains, savourant toute leur texture à la douceur sans pareille.  
Mes doigts se rapprochent de son sexe et je les regarde faire, je les admire ouvrir délicatement les lèvres, passer et repasser dans les replis de la peau et s'humidifier au contact de son intimité déjà prête… mais pas pour toute suite, non, j'ai encore à me rassasier de son clitoris gonflé d'abord...  
Je l'effleure à peine et un frisson lui parcourt le corps. Je sais qu'elle tente de retenir ses gémissements dans sa bouche, mais c'est peine perdue… Je l'entends exprimer son appréciation quand je darde ma langue sur ce petit bout de chair si prometteur, le titille tendrement d'abord, puis un peu moins ensuite... Ses plaintes se font lancinantes, je sais que ce que je lui fais subir est une de ces choses qui lui plaisent, qui la font jouir intensément. Je décide de me retirer tout à coup en une délicieuse torture.  
Je la regarde encore. Elle se redresse et ses grands yeux me supplient de continuer. Je ne lâche pas mon attention de son visage quand je rentre un doigt, puis deux dans son sexe si chaud.  
Elle finit par s'écrouler à nouveau sur le matelas quand je la reprends dans ma bouche. Je suce, je lèche, je déguste et me délecte du goût de son sexe et, à chaque fois que je renfonce mes doigts toujours plus profondément, elle crie un peu plus fort.

Que j'aime ces cris, oui… Même si ce n'était pas des râles de plaisir qui l'animaient quand elle avait été enlevée, je me souviens avoir eu si peur quand, en un soubresaut de douleur, elle avait arrêté de hurler.  
Sa main restait tendue vers moi mais son visage blêmissait de plus en plus. Un flot de sang avait jailli en une cascade rouge, dégoulinant de ses vêtements pour s'écraser en pluie sur le sol. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscience.  
Je m'étais tendu le plus possible sur mon balai, volant au-dessous de son corps, dans l'espoir d'attraper son bras sans que la créature invisible ne me frappe à mon tour.  
Je n'avais réussi qu'à la toucher du bout des ongles avant qu'un revirement impromptu ne l'éloigne de moi.  
Mais elle avait réussi à me prévenir. Elle ne me tendait pas la main, non, elle me tendait quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu. Une plume. Et dés que cette plume était entré en contact avec ma peau, le sort d'invisibilité qui protégeait l'animal avait été rompu.  
Car c'était bien une bête qui portait Luna dans ses serres mais d'une espèce que je n'avais jamais vue de ma vie.  
Un putain de Ronflack cornu, oui !  
Il était énorme, ses deux grandes ailes déployées dans son vol. Il n'était pas recouvert de plumes, non, seuls ses talons en étaient garnis. Il possédait plutôt une sorte de manteau laineux de poils gris et longs qui le faisait ressembler à un mammouth. Mais le plus impressionnant était encore les deux cornes gigantesques sur les côtés de sa tête, enroulées en spirale comme celles d'un bélier. Sa tête me fit par contre penser qu'il devait être un lointain cousin du yak, les canines aiguisées en plus.  
Je ne sais pas s'il avait compris que je pouvais désormais le voir mais il ne se contenta plus de fuir. Il m'attaqua. On arrivait juste au-dessus du fjord et le vent glacé qui remontait le long de la pente me déstabilisait. Je n'étais pas vraiment bien parti…  
Heureusement que j'avais ma baguette…

Ah, Luna est sur le point de venir, je le sens… Elle ne cesse d'appeler mon nom et je peux presque palper le plaisir que je lui procure avec mes attentions de moins en moins retenues. J'accélère la cadence de mes doigts, tout est si humide, j'ai tant envie de le pénétrer, de la prendre sauvagement et de lui faire l'amour de manière effréné tout de suite, là !  
Je continue pourtant à la flatter goulûment avec ma bouche et je ne ralentis pas mes mouvements de langue quand je la sens enfin se tendre. Elle atteint la jouissance en un cri sourd et son corps se soulève en une vague de plaisir. Je sens les muscles de son sexe se contracter autour de mes doigts et je résiste vraiment difficilement à l'attrait de caresser mon propre membre devenu douloureux de tant d'excitation.  
Je remonte quand même vers elle pour l'admirer. Ses joues sont roses. Ses lèvres encore plus. Ses grands yeux sont humides mais pas une seule fois ses paupières ne daignent s'y abaisser. Merlin qu'elle est belle comme ça. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'étreins contre moi aussi fort que je le peux.

Comme lorsque je l'avais finalement récupéré… après avoir atteint une des ailes du Ronflack d'un sort d'Incendio, la bête l'avait lâchée et elle avait chût dans la profondeur du fjord.  
Mes réflexes d'attrapeur de quidditch ne m'ayant pas quitté, je fis un beau plongeon de mon balai pour la réceptionner avant son atterrissage. L'animal avait disparu le temps que je la secoure et je nous remontais au bord de la falaise.  
J'ai aussitôt lancé un appel au secours de ma baguette puis j'avais aussi essayé de limiter les dégâts de son ventre meurtri, du mieux que je le pouvais. Je l'ai encerclée de mes bras, je l'ai cajolée et bercée nerveusement, je l'ai suppliée de ne pas mourir. Et de sa voix faible tout ce qu'elle trouva à me dire, c'était : « J-je ne savais p-pas que t-tu étais un-n chevalier… »  
Je l'ai embrassé encore et encore, comme un désespéré pour ne pas qu'elle me quitte, ni maintenant, ni jamais…  
D'ailleurs quand Hermione est arrivée, qu'est-ce que je me suis fait crier dessus pour que je la lâche enfin afin de ne pas gêner sa respiration et les soins ! Mais je n'ai pas eu à protester, la brunette s'est si bien occupée d'elle, elle a mis tout son cœur à sauver celle qui avait mis sa vie en péril en ne voulant pas impliquer son enfant avec un Ronflack enragé et affamé…

« Mon chevalier… »  
Une fois de plus elle me gratifie de ce surnom et elle se met à m'embrasser. J'espère qu'elle sait à quoi s'attendre avec un tel comportement ! Je la désire, je la veux, maintenant ! Mes mains épousent ses formes avec insistance et je la retourne sur le ventre sans plus de cérémonie.  
Pas le temps d'admirer la vue de son dos, je la possède, je m'enfonce en elle sans ménagement. Je ne me sens plus exister que par mon bassin collé au sien, que par la cadence rapide de mes hanches, que par le frottement de nos corps se percutant.  
Je la relève par la taille pour sentir encore plus son sexe autour de ma queue. Je malaxe ses fesses avec fureur. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'une bête assoiffée de jouissance.  
Et pourtant…  
Alors que je me déchaîne en de grands coups de rein, que rien ne peut arrêter ma passion brutale qui lui arrache des gémissements, une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que, si je suis un animal, alors Luna Lovegood est drôlement parvenu à m'apprivoiser, moi, l'éternel célibataire fuyant la vie de couple…  
Mais lorsque je me délivre enfin en un râle long et grave, que mon corps s'affaisse sur son dos couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, une fierté idiote et déplacée vient m'arracher un sourire...  
Elle n'a peut-être quand même pas réussi à dompter totalement Charles Weasley…

* * *

note de l'auteur : Ouhhh ça c'est chaud! XD mon tout premier écrit rating M, j'espère que vous l'avez trouvé réussi. Personnellement je les trouve très mignon ensemble! Je dirasi pas non à une petite review pour avoir votre avis, ne serait-ce que sur le ronflack cornu! C'est agressifs ces betes-là ou pas:D


End file.
